One to Remember
by rumpelstiltskinsmagic
Summary: While on deck, a wave rocks the ship enough to send Hook crashing into Emma, effectively getting his earring caught on her shirt.


**AN: Someone on Tumblr mentioned something about this scenario, so I thought I'd run with it. Just a little one-shot for fun!**

* * *

Emma had tried to relax, she really had, but there were so many thoughts running through her head about what Henry must be going through that she couldn't sit still for more than a mere second. She was below deck with her parents, sitting in silence while they stared at her with concern etched all over their faces. She was fidgeting, she knew. Her face was creased with worry and dread, and she wished she could put on a brave face for them so that they wouldn't worry, but the few days that they'd been at sea had already taken their toll on her.

"Don't wait up for me," Emma murmured as she finally stood up to leave the suffocating room and go up on deck. There was supposed to be a storm brewing, so she hoped that everyone would be below deck, and she could be alone.

Being on deck during a storm, maybe not so smart, but she'd only stick around long enough to clear her head and breathe in some fresh air, regardless of how laced with salt it was.

"You're quite brave, I must say. Trying to get yourself killed, love?" Emma heard just before a crack of thunder broke her out of her reverie.

She spun around to find Hook walking toward her. Of course. She had been avoiding him since they went through the portal because those knowing looks he gave her sent shivers down her spine. He had caught her staring at him more than once, and it was only because she stayed around her family that he never said anything.

"I just needed some air, that's all," Emma explained, running a hand through her blonde hair, which was blowing in her face because of the winds. "Why are you up here?"

"It's my ship. Not to mention, I told everyone to stay below deck unless they wanted to get thrown overboard, and I heard you come up here."

Oh, yeah. He had said that, hadn't he?

"Yeah, well…" Emma trailed off because now he was standing so close to her that she felt that familiar ache in her to know what it would feel like to have his lips pressed against hers. Just once.

A violent wave rocked the ship just then, sending Hook crashing into Emma, who put her arms up in an attempt to hold his weight so they both wouldn't fall. Her hands were grasping his shirt, and his face was about as close to her breasts as it could get.

"Why, Swan, if you wanted me this badly, all you had to do was say so," he quipped, not minding the position they had ended up in at all. And then he realized a moment later that he was kind of stuck there.

Emma rolled her eyes. "You wish. Now, come on, move. I can't hold you forever."

Her pushes to his chest were met with, "As much as I'd like to say I'm just staying to enjoy the view, I am actually quite attached to you at the moment."

"What the hell are you…" Emma looked down, seeing that he was actually telling the truth. His earring was, indeed, caught on her shirt, and she wasn't quite sure how to move her hands so that she could get it off without him collapsing on top of her and possibly ripping a hole in his ear. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Wish I was, darling. A little help?"

She groaned as another wave hit, sending Emma back against the side of the ship, her back pressed to the wood.

Hook mumbled _ow_, but she just ignored him, using being stuck between him and the ship to her advantage. At least now that she was leaning against something, she could move her hands.

"Would you hold still?!" Emma had her arms around his neck, trying to use both hands since just shaking her shirt in an attempt to get it unstuck didn't work.

"No rush, I _am_ enjoying the view."

The last thing Emma wanted was for anyone to see the position they were in, so she almost wanted to jump into the dark rocky waters below when she saw David come up on deck.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" The look in his eye and the determined way he was walking toward them gave away his plan, and she knew how it was going to sound at first, but she couldn't let her father pull the pirate off of her.

"Don't touch him!" Emma yelled above the wind and random booms of thunder.

"Emma, you can't be serious." He looked like he might throw up.

"No, his stupid earring is caught on my shirt, okay? Just go. I can handle it."

"What was his ear doing so close to -"

"David!" Emma interjected, holding her hands up. "This was not intentional."

"Yeah, you tell yourself that, love," Hook chimed in.

"Shut up," Emma said, knowing that that comment could not have helped ease her father's obvious discomfort.

"Are you sure you're okay? This storm is getting bad. We need to get out of the open," Charming insisted, trying to hurry them along.

"Yeah, we'll be right behind you!" Emma had enough of this, and she knew it looked bad to have her hands around his head, practically pushing his face even more against her chest, but she had no choice.

_Finally_, since both men decided to shut up long enough for her to focus on what she was doing, Emma unhooked the earring from her shirt and pushed the pirate away from her. He staggered a bit before coming to a stop and sending a smirk in her direction.

_For the love of god_.

"Right, well, let's get out of this storm now." Charming still looked incredibly uncomfortable but felt decidedly better now that his daughter wasn't attached to a pirate and was following him safely below deck.

Emma didn't even glance at Hook on her way past him because she already felt like her heart was going to explode out of her chest.

* * *

Later that night, after she was positive they were asleep, Emma crept out of the cabin she was sharing with her parents and found her way as quietly as possible to the captain's quarters. The door was closed, and she didn't know if Hook was asleep, but she knocked anyway.

She heard some shuffling before the door opened, and the sight of him made her wish she hadn't made this decision. His shirt was completely unbuttoned, hair ruffled from the pillows, and Emma had to look away for a split second to gather some composure.

"Well, look who it is. Come back for more?"

And Emma surprised them both by answering, "Yes."

Hook simply stepped aside wordlessly, letting her enter before closing the door behind her.

"Listen, Hook, this can't happen. You and me. It _can't_, but I want it to. So I'll give you one night, and if you still want me when we get back from Neverland _with_ Henry, then we can talk." He couldn't be a distraction until after she had Henry safe in her arms again, but she couldn't deny the attraction between them, and what better way to deal with it?

It seemed like he was speechless, but he finally said, "I can promise you I'll still want you. We'll just have to make this one night one to remember until then."

"Then come on, pirate. What're you waiting for?"

And before she could even think about it, she finally knew what it felt like to have those lips on hers.


End file.
